Forum:Does MA ever list plot holes in the episode guides?
I'm just not sure where it would go? Does it get its own header, or does it go under "Script" or "Trivia?" (IMDB calls them goofs.) If you're curious, this is what is driving me crazy: http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/For_the_Uniform_%28episode%29 Deep Space Nine's "For the Uniform" in which Sisko finally catches Eddington. It's a great episode...BUT: The Defiant's systems get hacked into oblivion by Eddington. They say it will take 2 weeks (of round-the-clock shifts) to fix and then it appears they set out the next day. I don't mind that so much, as they don't specify how long it has been, it could have been a week. But after O'Brien CLEARLY TELLS THEM THERE ARE NO COMMS OR TRANSPORTERS, the script/crew/Defiant/captain goes on to use or attempt to use the transporter TWICE. There is ALSO a reference to using comms at the very end that doesn't make any sense. At all. Sure, it's just a "joke" in the script. (Your definition may vary.) But rather than Sisko having to be coy about using biological weapons on an inhabited planet (!!) and saying he "forgot" to ask Starfleet for permission, he could have said truthfully "I couldn't contact them so I had to use my best judgment." Either way (and I get she is the straight man for this AWFUL joke) it's an incredibly stupid question for the chief science officer to ask. He didn't contact them because he couldn't, as Dax well knows, since she just had to manually pilot the ship and was at the same briefing about the ship's systems. Here's the script. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- SISKO: What about communications? O'BRIEN: THE DEFIANT'S COMM. SYSTEM IS FRIED. And I do mean fried. DAX: Well, we still have our comm. badges. O'BRIEN: I'm afraid not. They won't work either, not with all the interference from the unshielded EPS conduits. ... O'BRIEN: Let me give you all the bad news at once, sir. WE HAVE no cloak, NO TRANSPORTERS, no replicators, and the stabilizing gyros are at only fifty percent. So don't ask for any sharp turns, unless you want to end up doing barrel rolls. ... SISKO: How can we help you, Captain? SANDERS: Our warp core matrix compositor is fused, our navigational systems are disabled. If you could spare some micro-power relays, we should have the engines back online in a day or two. SISKO: Engine room, BEAM A DAMAGE CONTROL TEAM TO THE MALINCHE. Tell them to take along a dozen micro-power relays. ... KIRA: They've locked phasers on one of the transport ships evacuating the Cardassians. (The Maquis fire.) KIRA: They've disabled the transport. It's losing power. It's going down. SISKO: CAN WE BEAM THE CREW OFF? KIRA: We're out of transporter range. Incoming transmission. ... DAX: Benjamin, I'm curious. Your plan to poison the Maquis planets. YOU DIDN'T CLEAR IT WITH STARFLEET FIRST using comms, did you? SISKO: I knew I'd forgotten to do something. ---------------------------------------------------- -- Discordian23 (talk) 20:29, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :Please review the nitpick policy; we generally do not note "goofs" without something citeable that it is indeed a goof, such as a statement from a Trek staff member, passage in a reference book, or other source of information. In this case, O'Brien likely fixed the transporters before they were used. 31dot (talk) 21:12, May 16, 2015 (UTC) ::My favorite unambiguous script goof is in : :::KIRK: Gentlemen, this computer has an auditory sensor. It can, in effect, hear sounds. By installing a booster, we can increase that capability on the order of one to the fourth power. The computer should bring us every sound occurring on the ship. ::"One to the fourth power" being one — apart from the notion that a ship equipped to scan a planet's surface for life forms has to "hear sounds" to detect an extra person on board. It was maximally dramatic but minimally sensible. ::I've only documented one plot hole on this website, in , but that was based on the disparagement in Trimble's Concordance. I'm unaware of any commentary on the above favorite of mine. Spike-from-NH (talk) 20:57, May 17, 2015 (UTC)